Before we met
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: Caroline and Klaus wake up trapped inside an empty school without any memory of who they are or how they got there. What would happen if neither of them remembered their history together so far and had a day to know each other alone in Mystic Falls High? One shot


"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_"

He slowly came to himself as the voice became louder. Moaning loudly he rolled on his side and searched for the sound that didn't seem to echo too far from where he began to gain consciousness.

"_Hello? Please… is anyone out there?_"  
It was a girl and he swiftly stood up and looked for the door that held the troubled voice inside.

"Are you all right?"  
"_Oh thank God! No, I'm locked in here and I can't open the door._" she answered happy to hear someone on the other side.

He removed the axe that was blocking the door and tossed it aside opening it at once.  
There was a blonde blur as the girl threw herself in his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I thought I was going to die alone in here. Trapped and abandoned, thank you!"  
He smiled and slowly padded her back. "That's all right love, I'm here for the rescue."

She pulled away at once, "My hero!" she displayed a huge smile.  
And what a smile that was, the girl was incredibly beautiful and he smiled easily at her. "I'm sure I'm hardly that…"

She was a bit flushed as her soft blue eyes took in the hot man standing in front of her; he was tall, broad and with an amazing scruff along with piercing blue eyes. And he had a deep British accent. She awkwardly realized she was still in his arms and slowly forged a formal space between them; she ran her hands through her light blue dress and straighten her Denim jacket.

She could tell he was taking in every detail about her as well and placed her hands behind her back. "Do you have a name or should I call you Hero?"  
He gave her dimples lost in his scruff and a warm smile but then he went serious. "I really don't know."

She pulled her eyebrows together a bit lost. "What do you mean?"  
"I can't remember my name." he replied checking for a wallet.

His movements made his purple shirt glue to his really firm chest for which she was thankful, he couldn't find a wallet in any of the pockets of his dark Denim Jeans and a naughty smile began to creep in. The big black belt, the amazing long-sleeved shirt, the black boots and the necklaces that graced his neck were like a fashion dream come true. How come she didn't know this man and hadn't claimed him as her property yet? Then she was the one serious, she couldn't remember if she ever had.

He found a cell phone and smiled at her victoriously, then he grimaced. "It's locked and I need a pin number."  
"You can't remember it?"

His heavy frown as he fondled with the screen answered her. "I only have one more try."  
"Maybe you will remember it later..." she said checking her jacket pockets as well but she wasn't as lucky as him.

There was a sound that made them both startle and look at his phone, "A message." he said and was happy that his phone was set with the option of seeing his messages without the need to unlock the screen.

"_Where are you Nik_?" he read out loud.  
"Nik?" She asked with a smile; she liked the name, it somehow suited him.

He looked at her fast. "What's your name?"  
"I have no idea." she simply answered and turned around, she looked at the hall and decided to go search for any kind of life proof.

"It's very strange that neither of us can remember our names." she said quietly as she noticed that he decided to follow her.  
"And you were locked inside a room with an axe on the door." he reminded her.

She didn't remember this place but strangely seemed to know where she was going, they ended on a bigger hall that led to the classrooms, she checked them but they were all empty. "This is giving me the creeps." she slumped against a wall and crossed her arms.  
"Apparently we are the only ones here." he stated checking the classrooms on his side.

She bit her lip, "Maybe there was a plague and everyone died and we are the last ones alive..."  
He rested his back against the wall, standing across her. "Do you mean that we are the only survivors of a massive epidemic of some sorts?"

She shrugged, "It is weird that we can't remember who we are... I woke inside that room without any memory."  
He nodded and then rested the back of his dirty blonde hair against the wall. "I woke up with your voice asking for help."

There was a loud sigh from her and she stepped away from the wall coming closer to him."Or maybe you are this serial killer and killed everyone, hid the bodies somewhere and then left me for last."

He chuckled with the serious expression, the heavy brows and her very firmly crossed arms. "I have no recollection of doing that but there's only one way to find out."  
She burst into laughter when he squint at her and then smiled.

"Let's go find the bodies!" she said excitedly and started walking further down the hall.  
He came to a halt by the big casing that displayed the school trophies and titles.

"I think I just found out your name." he said loudly so that she would stop.  
She turned on her heels and gave a little cute sprint towards him, he caught her as the heels to her black boots almost betrayed her.

She giggled and then looked in the direction his finger was pointing, she gasped and glued her face to the glass.  
Then she looked at him in awe. "I was Miss Mystic Falls!"

Nik nodded and looked at the big picture there with a beautiful blonde smiling on top of a car.  
"Caroline Forbes." he sounded almost astounded.

She looked slowly at him. "Maybe that's not my name..."  
"Yes it is, it's what it says there. Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls."

She licked her lips, "She doesn't look like me." she tried to trick him into saying her name one more time.

He faced her and then the picture, "You look much better now, the ancient look doesn't make you shine so much but that is you. Caroline." he said inches away from her face with a determined voice.

She looked at him amazed, if this wasn't her real name she was taking it now because it sounded too good in his accent.  
He finally seemed on to her doings and smiled. "You have a beautiful name Caroline."

She chuckled in a jittery way, nervous and looked away; it sounded almost sinful in his lips that she now noticed how soft they appeared to be.  
"I like Nik as well." she whispered and left.

He glanced at the picture one more time and smiled following her.  
"So I'm in the presence of a celebrity." he teased her as they walked apparently aimlessly.

She laughed and gave him a side look. "Seriously? I'm probably some neurotic, low confident girl that starves herself to death."  
"A bit harsh on your perhaps self sweetheart." he laughed easily.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just assuming here because... I am starving."  
The way she looked at him gave him no doubts that she was.

"We are inside high school premises, I'm sure they have a cafeteria somewhere." he said and took charge, going upstairs.

Caroline followed him closely behind and played with a streak of her long wavy hair, she tilted her head to the side and watched as he determinedly went upstairs. She bit her lip with the way his ass looked inside the Denim, she lingered her eyes through his back and then looked away, could the man possibly be any hotter?

"Found it sweetheart." he said stopping in front of two double doors and pushing them open for her.  
She laughed as he politely bowed his head and moved his hand to invite her inside. "After you sweet Caroline."

"I bet I heard that one a thousand times already." she rolled her eyes but couldn't deny how much she loved listening to his voice.

They searched for food and Nik was the first to strike gold, he carried a big platter with fruit.  
She took a red big apple and closed her eyes taking a bite from it, she even moaned happy that she was finally eating.

His raspberry lips turned into a dark smile. "You know love... if we are the only ones left in the world; we are like Adam and Eve..."  
She burst into laughter and had to be careful with the apple in her mouth. "Seriously?"

He nodded eagerly. "The extension of mankind might depend on us."  
She covered her mouth laughing. "So we should get together."

"In the most intimate of ways." he said biting into an apple as well with his eyes as mischievous as his thoughts.

She took the grapes and dismissed him like he was yesterday news, "You are hilarious!" she whispered and then turned her back on him but he caught her smile which made his dimples show up again.

She sat on a table and dangled her long legs eating her grapes slowly, "Maybe this is all a game and there is a guy in a silly mask out there ready to take our heads off when we least expect... and they always go for the blondes first." she mumbled.

He sat next to her and his strong wonderful fragrance hit her hard, the cologne was unbelievably good but there was also this scent of raw nature that made her gulp down the last grape untouched. The man was walking sex and breathing and talking it loudly.

She tried to focus on what he was saying.  
"...there should be a gym as well and we should check that one before we smash the fire alarm and wait for any kind of sign that there is other life in this town besides the two handsome ones here."

She nodded enchanted with the way his lips moved and how assertive and bossy he sounded.  
He looked at her frowning. "Are you listening?"

She nodded again. "Do you think we have anyone out there worried about us and already searching for us?"  
His dimples showed up again and she wanted to poke them.

"Do you mean like a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"  
She looked at his hands, searching for any kind of engagement sign and then checked her own.

"I don't think this is a Dear John ring... if it is, it's really ugly." she said with a disturbed face looking at the blue rock.  
"Maybe we aren't spoken for." he said trying again to remember anything from his life.

"You sound so funny." she giggled.  
"Are you making fun of me?" he sounded appalled.

She nodded. "It's like you stepped out of a really old movie."  
"I suppose I sound odd." he said pulling a disturbed face as well.

"Perhaps we are related..." he quickly remembered the possibility.  
"You mean like brother and sister?" she sounded too close to sadness.

"We don't sound alike," he shook his head, then he smiled and looked at her. "Perhaps we are lovers."  
He watched amused as her cheeks gained a red shade and she fretfully laughed.

"Please..." she turned her head to the other side focusing on the wall.  
He could tell how much she was running the thought back and forth in her mind, trying to remember if there were any passionate nights shared between them. Now that was a thought; his only problem with this was that he couldn't remember them either, relish in the memory of them. Caroline was splendid, her beauty was just overpowering and she was fun and full of life. He felt blessed for spending the last hour with her and he really couldn't place any of it; just that he truly felt like that, blessed.

She sighed and stood up looking for something to drink.  
"Hey Nik, are you a milk or juice kind of guy?" she asked holding the two items in her hands.

"Water." he answered from the other side of the cafeteria grabbing a fresh bottle for him.  
Caroline pushed a straw into the milk and started drinking from it, she paced around and looked at the rather large room; she was running her finger leisurely through the steel stands when she flinched after cutting her finger.

"Ouch..." she whined looking at her bleeding finger.  
"You hurt yourself." he rushed to her and dropped water over her finger.

Caroline dropped the milk on the floor and touched the skin under her eyes that felt wrinkled to her, "Something is wrong with me..." she whispered and took her hand away from him because his eyes were yellow.

"Me too." he said and she spotted fangs.  
In a blink of an eye she had her fingers inside his mouth touching them. "They are real."

Nik touched them as well and she took her fingers away; how rude, she was touching his teeth.  
Then she discretely covered her mouth and ran her tongue over her teeth, she widened her eyes as she felt fangs as well.

"Are we..." he squinted at her.  
"Vampires?" she mouthed the word afraid to say it out loud.

He touched his chest and pulled his necklaces. "But I have a crucifix!"  
She pushed her hair away and checked her big cleavage. "I don't have anything"

Well, he could certainly disagree with that statement! "We were trapped in here, probably because the town found out what we were..." he said pacing around lost in his own rambles and focusing away from the wonderful cleavage she owned.

Caroline checked herself on a steel cover that she used as a mirror, she touched her teeth with her tongue again and then tossed the cover away. She checked her finger that was completely healed by now. At least she healed fast, so that was cool.

"Do we risk going outside? It's sunny..." she asked concerned.  
"We should stay inside... just in case." he faced her.

She nodded and wrinkled her nose, like she was about to start crying.  
He frowned and quickly took her into his arms, she sniffled loudly against his chest.

"We are monsters Nik..."  
"No we are not sweetheart; I haven't seen you do anything monstrous yet."

The comment made her laugh against his chest, he moved her so he could see her face and stroked her hair and then her soft cheek. "It's going to be all right Caroline"

"Do you promise?"  
"I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart." he said sweetly and she believed him.

She nodded but sneakily found her way back to his chest.

* * *

They sat on the floor in silence now, struggling to remember anything useful or even a tiny hint to all of this and their true identities. Caroline was the first to look at him, she had time to calm down and smiled. Again he was caught in it, how her hair fell perfectly across her face and how sweet her smile was, warning his chest.

"You wanted to check the Gym earlier?" she asked him in a low voice and he simply nodded.  
She jumped up and this time they walked really close to each other as they made way to another building.

"I hope I'm like famous or rich, someone who has traveled all around the world." she said slowly.  
"But you are famous, at least the girl that looks like you in that picture we saw earlier." he teased her.

She laughed and bumped into him, nudging him on the shoulder. "Shut up Nik..."  
"Well I hope I have a big family, which I think I do because this Bekah keeps sending me messages." he waved his cell.

He caught a smaller smile on the flawless blonde. "I just know that she's my sister... I can't explain it but I'm certain of it." Her smile became bigger and he was happy that he scared that doubt away from her mind.

"So maybe she will come for you and explain everything... Or by night the town barges in here with their torches and kill us."

"Cheerful sweetheart." He said shaking his head, "Before they get to you, they must come through me."

He opened the door to the Gym and they were surrounded by balloons of all colors, she twirled around happy and giggled when they began to move because of her. He looked around and it was obvious a big party just happened; he came up to the little stand and found the music set.  
He pressed play filling the huge room with music, she looked at him surprised. Nik stepped down easily and quickly reached her, he pulled her hand and dipped her. Caroline laughed and held on to his sleeve fiercely, he smiled hugely and pulled her back up. "Let us make the most of it before they come for us."

She was a lot more comfortable in his arms than she expected and smiled when the music changed. She started humming it and then as the song picked up, so did she.

"_Here I am baby... signed, seal, delivered, I'm yours..."_

He tilted his head. "You are a really good singer."  
"Maybe I'm a famous vampire singer." she said smugly.

"If that is the case, I might be a famous vampire dancer myself." he said with an evil smile that made her frown trying to anticipate his next move.

He easily twirled her around and she landed roughly against his chest but instead of being frighten she laughed and allowed him to spin her around one more time. She laughed loudly again and her entire chest seemed to respond to it, like she rarely did this and that he was pulling out all this hidden easy joy and happiness from inside of her.

They danced until the set of songs ended and were stunned that neither was tired. Their eyes locked; dancing slowly now.  
"It's not so bad having the world reserved for us for a couple of hours." she said sweetly.

"I could think of far worse ways of enduring eternity..." he said while his hand slowly came down her back.  
She moved her hand from his shoulder and moved to his neck, her fingers toyed with his necklaces, she loved being in his arms. She felt safe and protected in them.

"You are not afraid of me, even if you know nothing about me." he said surprised.  
She traced her bottom lip with her tongue and he was sold on the movement, there was an irresistible urge to kiss her.

"I'm only afraid now of what happens when we do remember everything."  
There was sudden terror, an indescribable fear assaulting her, just knowing everything would change.

She was looking down from him worried when she felt his fingers grace her chin, she looked up into his blue heart stopping eyes.

"This instant Caroline, you are a Queen and time is yours to do as you please."  
She melted against his body, hers becoming liquid like water wrapped around his warmth and she smiled moving her fingers to the back of his neck. She felt his skin shiver under her small circles but wasn't indifferent when he leaned over knowing what was about to happen.

She caught her breath waiting to feel his lips touch hers and then it was so much better than she had been imagining. His lips were soft and full and sweetly tasting hers; slowly, without any rush and she didn't need her memory to know she had never been kissed like this before.

Caroline smiled when he pulled away, her lips were tingling and warm from the kiss and she wanted more. She wanted him to keep kissing her and he seemed to feel the same way as he easily returned to her lips. Pressing his lips just a bit more, lingering on hers and she smiled because their lips were a perfect match, melting as good as their bodies did. They smiled, foreheads together and bodies close as one.

He sneaked a third kiss that she happily answered before she laced her arm around him and nested her head on his chest, "I don't want to remember who I am Nik..." she whispered and closed her eyes.

He smiled keeping her close to him, stroking her back gently; making new memories he didn't want to lose.

The double doors of the Gym burst open interrupting their moment completely and they were flabbergasted that there were other people around which was silly but neither seemed to want to admit the obvious.

A smirking man came inside with another beautiful girl who seemed truly shocked with what she found, "You can thank me later." the attractive man said.

Caroline looked at Nik frowning and then back at the couple.  
Nik eyed the man confused.

* * *

"You will never forgive me for this..." the green-eyed girl rubbed her forehead worried.

Caroline looked at the girl truly lost, "I don't understand... you keep saying that it was a spell but I don't understand why you had to cast a spell to make him forget..." she looked at Nik and then back at the girl, "...and why I was locked inside that room."

"That would be on me." the man with dark brown hair raised his hand in the air.  
The other girl scolded him.

"Oh don't look at me like that darling... you wanted to wipe out Nik's memory permanently. He's a prick but he's my brother."  
Nik's face lit up. "So I do have a big family."

The other man looked at him frowning. "That hates you with passion, yes..."  
Nik grimaced and looked down on the floor disappointed.

"Now he pouts... Bonnie darling, please tell me the damages aren't permanent."  
"You didn't let me finish the spell properly and then you casually mentioned my best friend was locked in here with him."

He smirked. "Then it's easy to reverse it I suppose."  
Bonnie looked away from his hazel eyes upset. "Yes."

"Good, then turn this one back to his homicidal charming self and that one to the Muse that turns him down every chance she has."

Nik and Caroline gasped at the same time and were offended by the harsh words; they looked at each other unable to believe any of what was implied behind them.

Bonnie handed them each a small bottle. "Just drink this... it will take a while but you will get your memories back."

They both reached for it in silence but didn't drink, they looked at the liquid unsure.  
"Come on children, uncle Kol doesn't have all day."

Caroline looked at the smug man and snarled at him, he laughed at her as a cold reply.  
She took a deep breath and hen the drink; she knew Nik was doing the same next to her.

Kol was happy and left the library after Bonnie that ignored his cheap attempts to buy her a drink.  
Caroline straighten her dress and stood up, she didn't want to look at him afraid of what would happened now. What would be their future... She knew he was closely behind her and smiled when he took her hand, she met his eyes.

Maybe some new memories would be enough to erase whatever bad ones they had between them.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours –_ Stevie Wonder_

Realize** - **_Colbie Caillat_

What a wonderful world – _The Ramones_


End file.
